Helado de chocolate
by sakura-txell
Summary: Touya y Tomoyo disfrutan de una noche de pasión... y de una pizca de sabor a chocolate, ¡¡con nata!


**HELADO DE CHOCOLATE**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

El helado de chocolate se deshacía en las profundidades de su boca. De repente, un lengua ajena estaba acariciando la suya. El chocolate ya se había mezclado con el sabor de su ya de por sí dulce boca. Furiosas lenguas acariciándose y saboreándose y lamiéndose y sorbiéndose.

Sus narices chocaron. La pequeña nariz de la mujer estaba cubierta de nata. No podía sacársela; tampoco quería deshacerse de ella. La nariz de él la acarició otra vez y él sintió la espumosa crema que ahora tenía esparcida por su masculina nariz.

Sus ojos se abrieron al fin, y pudo ver cómo los ojos de su mujer permanecían cerrados. Parecía una diosa que unía su ser perfectamente con el suyo. Viendo la nata, le costó separarse de la calidez de su boca aunque fuera sólo por un momento. Su lengua hizo contacto con su nariz respingona, una parte de su faz que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la mismísima perfecta nariz de la bella Cleopatra. Ella sintió cómo su lengua la recorría hasta que llegó a la punta, donde él la besó.

Sus ojos se abrieron entonces, queriendo transmitir las emociones que ella sentía gracias al calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. No lo consiguió, pues sabía que a pesar del largo tiempo que habían estado juntos, habiendo compartido tantos buenos y malos momentos, ni siquiera sus ojos violáceos podían expresar cuanto le amaba.

Por la mente del hombre corría el mismo pensamiento. No sabía qué había hecho durante toda su vida para conseguir esta maravillosa mujer. Una encantadora y fiel mujer que le dejaba sin palabras cada vez que se encontraban solos, perdidos en la intimidad de su unión.

Su boca dejó finalmente su naricilla y procedió a besar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez sin prisas, disfrutando de la sensación de sus húmedos labios con los suyos. Nuevamente los abandonó, guiando su cabeza hacia la elegante garganta. Notando su pulso irregular, empezó a acariciar su nívea piel con su lengua. La cabeza de ella no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro sobre las almohadas, sus ruegos escapándose, pidiéndole que le diera más y más.

Sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían estado descansando en la fina cintura de su mujer, viajaron hasta sus suplicantes pechos. Los pezones le pedían su total atención. Una atención que él estaba encantado de ofrecer.

Con su boca cogió uno de los pezones, succionándolo y provocando más gemidos de la mujer que había debajo de su cuerpo. Su otra mano le acariciaba con glotonería su otro pecho, haciendo que el pezón se endureciera más en su palma sudorosa.

Una de las manos de ella se colocó en su nuca, mientras que la otra se aventuraba por su brazo hasta que cubrió la mano que agarraba el pecho. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, e intentaba que el cuerpo masculino se acercase aún más, algo que era imposible.

Su espalda se arqueó y él sintió como su vientre rozaba su escultural abdomen, posicionándolo entre sus piernas abiertas. Sus muslos, cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, provocaban una leve fricción en sus costados. Sus pantorrillas decidieron moverse hasta su trasero, y continuaron su visita, hasta que sus pies llegaron al interior de sus piernas.

Sabiendo que estaba a punto de terminarse el viaje, sin palabra alguna reclamó lo que quería. Ella tomó las almohadas que tenía bajo su cabeza y las tiró al otro lado de la habitación, creando más espacio en la cama.

En un delicado movimiento, él se fundió en su aterciopelado interior. Intentando no parecer impaciente, comenzó a invadirla a un delicioso ritmo. La tensión aumentaba, sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda.

La cadencia se volvió feroz, sus cuerpos chocando repetidamente, los sonidos de su amor irrumpiendo en la habitación bajo la luz de las velas. La tensión consumiéndose placenteramente.

Los espasmos a su alrededor eran insoportables, y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido. Escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su amante, él continuó envistiéndola, instándola a que encontrara su liberación.

Separarse de ella lo mataba, pero creyó que si no lo hacía la aplastaría con su peso. Besando sus labios, salió de ella y cambió de posición hasta que estuvo de lado, nunca abandonando el tacto de su ardiente piel.

Abrazándola fuertemente, sintiendo su pecho contra el suyo y sus largos brazos acercándolo a ella, susurró:

"Felices sueños, Tomoyo"

Sin saber que ésta seguía despierta, se sorprendió al oír que le respondía.

"Buenas noches, Touya"

No pudo evitar besar su frente y, alargando su brazo para llegar al pie de la cama, cogió la sábana olvidada a sus pie y cubrió sus cuerpos con ella.

_Nota de la autora: Este fanfic es la adaptación de una historia que escribí con los personajes de Harry Potter como protagonistas, titulada **Chocolate** en inglés y **Chocolate helado** en español. Sólo he hecho los cambios necesarios (que eran pocos) para adaptar la historia a la pareja Touya/Tomoyo. Podéis tomarlo como una pequeña escena de amor relacionada con cualquiera de mis otras historias escritas con ellos como protagonistas. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y dejad algún review._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Mery._


End file.
